The present invention relates to digital radio repeaters with regeneration and more specifically to those permitting the formation of links where operating signals are to be transmitted through the repeaters.
It is well known that good quality digital links and particularly long links having numerous repeaters necessitate a regeneration of the binary train transmitted in the latter or at least in some of them and this regeneration is preceded by a demodulation and is followed by an intermediate frequency modulation.
The operating signals received with the information signal to regenerate at each repeater station and, eventually, operating signals locally generated in this station have to be transmitted to the following repeater station. Angle auxiliary modulation of the carrier by the operating signals being suppressed when demodulating the carrier to restitute the information signal, an auxiliary path has to be provided for demodulating the auxiliary modulation and restitute the operating signals. After regeneration of the information signal and remodulation of carrier by this signal, the operating signals remodulate the carrier. This complicates the equipments and reduces their reliability.